


Project Parents

by GoldTrimmedSpectacles



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, basically it's a school project where you look after a fake child, domestic skeletons, momma goat nows what you teens are doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTrimmedSpectacles/pseuds/GoldTrimmedSpectacles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year at Dreemur Academy, all students in Year X must participate in a project to care for a temporary child made from magic. Domestic fluff, adorable children and teenage angst ensues- a series of chapters of all your favourite skeletons.</p><p>DISCONTINUED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> In which we watch the reader as they enter the gates of hell.

Counting the beats of music flowing through your earphones, you breathed in the autumn air and exhaled it slowly. It was nice. It was relaxing. And it was so unlike where you used to live. There was no air pollution, no city noises or the sound of car horns. No one was yelling and the sound of birds singing seemed to fade into the light breeze pushing into your face. 

You continued walking towards your new school with a slight skip in your step, a warm feeling creeping up from your chest and a lazy smile stretched over your lips. It looked like today would be a good day. Turning down your music, you slowed your steps as the school came into your sight. And- You stopped. Holy shit. You had never known a school could look so daunting. Even with the sunlight pouring over the purple pillars, it still loomed over you with a terrifying aura. The concrete path leading up towards the white gates were surrounded by bright and colourful flowers, which seemed to calm your beating heart with their presence.

With wide eyes, you clutched the strap of your bag tighter and lowered the hand on your chest into your jacket pocket. Deep breathes. You needed to calm down. It was a new school. Of course it was frightening! You had never moved schools before and the idea of new teachers, new exams and new people frightened you. It was merely nerves. 

You slowly unclamped your jaw and left out a soft sigh. 

Well then. There was no time like the present!

Continuing your short trek towards the gate, you were surprised that there weren’t any students loitering outside and ambling between the groomed hedges of the school. Maybe they were already inside and getting books for their first classes? You checked your watch and frowned. Didn’t lesson started at nine? It was only eight thirty. Maybe you were early?

Let’s hope so, or else you were royally screwed.  
.  
.  
.

Class had started and you were relieved to find that you weren’t late. The majority of students just so happened to linger in their classrooms, corridors and the sport fields before school. Not at the front. It was supposedly ‘forbidden’ to walk on the grass and in between the plants as the gardeners put so much time and effort into making the school gardens look pretty, it would be a shame to ruin their hard work.

You frowned at the thought and turned back to watch your new teacher explain some ‘new year’ information about that supposed year. Or you would have tried, if it hadn’t been for the giant, black, dog-like monster student that sat in front of you and happened to be slobbering all over his desk. He was even padded out in school appropriate armour, so you couldn’t look around him. Although it wasn’t like it mattered. You had already heard this speech five times in each of the classes that you had already suffered through.

Wonderful.

At least you weren’t forced to introduce yourself in any of the classes as each teacher had glared at you when you attempted to introduce yourself, especially your current teacher. He was a grumpy and gloopy-looking man with cracks covering his face and had merely waved a gloopy arm to the back of the class when you had entered the classroom. At the back there sat a rather abandoned desk stood with swears, pictures and sentences scrapped on to its surface.

Wowwww.

Wasn’t he just a gem?

And now that you had been situated to the back of the class, you were able to scan over the rest of your classmates that slowly trailed into the classroom with grimaces stretched across their faces and muzzles. It looked like you hadn’t got the memo about the black and red theme that the whole class had going on. Even the teacher, who was called Dr WD, was decked out in black attire with a red shirt underneath his… Black body mass? You felt incredibly awkward being the only student not dressed in red and black. 

Why did you have to pick the light colour alternative for the school uniform? You frowned and tuned back into Dr WD’s speech as he began explaining the series of work and projects that would happen during the year.

“In this term, everyone will be assigned partners for the upcoming project.” A series of groans interrupted the Doctor’s speech and he glared at the few offenders. “As I was saying the first project is caring for a being of sentient that the biology department has created from trained and controlled magic. By no means do these projects actually have any emotions or a sense of reality, so when the time comes, the biology team will diminish the magic and return it to their bodies.” Dr WD must have seen the confused expressions on several of his students faces and his frown lines deepened as he growled out, “So to dumb it down for you all, every few people and monsters will be paired up to care for a ‘training child’.” 

“It’s to teach you ‘responsibility’ or something and apparently is the ‘new way’ to teach monsters and humans alike of how to care for an infant, a law and rule by the Headmistress and Headmaster.” The Doctor rolled his eyes and skimmed through a few notes in his paperwork, “You will have several weeks to adjust to this class and the people before the project will happen. All ‘parents’ will equally have to care for the ‘child’ and the teachers will know how you treat the specimen. There is a maximum of three parents and a minimum of two, and you will be mixed with the other classes.”

An even louder groan echoed throughout the class.

You felt your muscles stiffen at the news. That was one hell of a project for the beginning of a school year. And you had to care for a ‘child’? Sure you had seen characters on TV do these types of experiments, but you didn’t know it was a legitimate project done in some schools.

You rubbed your sternum gently in hopes of comforting your thumping heart. You were fine. Just because everyone in your class looked scary and dressed in dark colours didn’t mean that they weren’t friendly! All you had to do was get through this lesson then you could try and talk to some students at lunch and make some new friends. Then the project wouldn’t be so bad!

You leant back in your seat and waited patiently for the bell to ring as the clock ticked by slowly. Time seemed to slow down and you forced yourself not to fall asleep as Dr WD had now began to explain about rules in the lab, which was apparently where your next lesson would be on Wednesday. When the school bell rang for lunch, you breathed a sigh of relief and packed your bag up, eager to get outside of the stuffy classroom and to grab some lunch. But when the time came to actually sit down and start eating said cafeteria food (wow it looked actually edible compared to your last school’s food), you froze.

There were several tables with an open spot free. One had some rather unusual characters ranging from a nerdy fish-like monster and a buzzing skeleton that appeared to be a freshman whilst his older brother? (you weren’t really sure) Leant lazily with his back against a wall and seemed to be chugging a bottle of honey whilst a lizard-monster yelled about a sport of some sort. There only appeared to be one human at the table but they were absorbed in a conversation with a robot and a ghost?

How strange.

Another table stood far to your left and had some of your classmates sitting at it. The aura from the monsters sitting there felt tense, but on deeper inspection you noted that there was a happy buzz coming from the table as another fish-monster and lizard-monster nuzzled against each other. It appeared that the two skeletons yelling at each other angrily about the school’s lasagne didn’t deter the couple, nor did the small human attempting to push each skeleton away from the other. 

Heh. The tall one looked rather riled up.

The table closest to you was probably the most… Spacey? The students there were decked out in dark blue, purple and other cosmos colours with some glitter(?) decorating their outfits. The residents on said table happened to be a skeleton and a lizard-monster that were leaning over an astronomy book with a human wedged in between them, and there was another fish-monster and skeleton that happened to be having a very loud arm wrestle across the table.

A flamboyant robot and twinkling ghost happened to linger nearby.

Wut.

A loud screech broke your train of thought as a lumbering skeleton strode by with an incredibly tall skeleton being pulled behind and a smartly-dressed human wrapped up in their arms. The three unusual companions stopped by a darkly-lit table on the furthest area of the cafeteria and squished into the tight booth with two seemingly blind monsters that again happened to resemble a fish and lizard. 

The loud buzzing of a chainsaw came from the same direction and a robot sauntered up to the table with a gloomy looking ghost behind him.

Okay, you’re gonna look away now.

Moving your eyes away from the unique group of friends, your sight happened to trail over to the table right in front of you. Like the many other groups within the cafeteria, on the table sat two skeletons, a ghost and a robot, a fish-monster, a lizard-monster and a human. The two skeletons appeared to be in a loud dispute about… Puns? The human sat snickering beside the larger of the two and the fish-monster seemed to be smothering the lizard-monster in a series of kisses. And you weren’t really sure what the ghost and robot were doing, honestly.

Now, the final question.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Where would you sit?


	2. Underfell- Sans: 3 Months Prior to the Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the reader meets a new set of friends.

Before you have a remote idea where to sit, a loud yell came from the table being occupied by your classmates. Turning your head towards the source of the noise, your eyes met swirled glasses and two eager claws grasping your forearms. A gasp escaped your mouth from the close proximity and a small, drake-like monster grinned up at you with extravagant fangs. The small bits of red liquid coating her teeth added to the deadly atmosphere surrounding the pair of you.

“Uh- hey?” Your voice raised in pitch as said monster leant forward and her glasses reflected the cafeteria’s lighting. Her smile continued to grow as did her grip.

“You’re the new girl.” The question came out more of a phrase. You nodded and pulled your lunch tray closer.

“Yeah, I am.” The small monster seemed to stare right through you until she finally let go of your arms- two red claw marks still marking your arms.

“Excellent.” You resisted to raise an eyebrow at the sadistic tone in her voice. “I suppose that means you don’t have any friends, yet.” Again, another question rephrased into a statement.

“I suppose so,” you drawled out slowly and readjusted the tray in your arms.

“Good.” The small monster grinned, her features a little warmer than beforehand. “That means you haven’t conversed with the other classes.” A chill ran down your spine at the pure disgust in her tone. “And that you can come sit with yours and my classmates- Good idea, right?”

You nodded dumbly.

A sinister smile rose across the drake’s face and she used her claw to beckon you towards her friends. The small monster scurried back to her table in a somewhat hasty retreat, immediately burrowing back into (who you believed was her girlfriend) the fish-monster’s side. Your shoulders tensed up when the hoard of classmates turned to face you, a heated blush warming your face as each monster seemed to seize you up in several glances. The only character not intimidating you was the small human actually waving at you with a warm smile.

“Hello!” Said small human rose from the table and approached you with a wide grin, their eyes were peering up at you shyly and you suddenly had a weird urge to protect them from anything willing to hurt that precious face. 

The monsters turned back to their original conversations.

“Hey, I’m (Y/N).” A smile danced across your lips briefly, the tensed muscles making the human grin at you with a happy gleam in their eyes.

“I’m Frisk! We’re in the same class.” You couldn’t help but chuckle at their excitement and a genuine smile decorated your features.

“I know. You were the only human to volunteer for the demonstration in Doctor WD’s class.” Frisk nodded with a proud expression gracing their face. 

“It was so cool! I don’t know why no one else wanted to demonstrate how their soul works.” You shrugged and grinned as Frisk continued to go on a(n adorable) rant until a raspy voice called out towards the two of you.

“are you two going to just stand there or can we get some fucking piece of quiet by making you sit your ass down?” Your eyes flickered towards the source of interruption and a red eye stared back at you with a sinister glow. A scowling skeleton was turned towards the two of you with an obvious look of displeasure glinting in his one eye.

“what? you two were giving me a headache.”

You nodded, murmuring a soft ‘sorry’ as a certain thought drifted into your thoughts passage. ‘Why does a skeleton have a Boston accent?’

“why the fuck does a human have an (country) accent?” Your eyes widened in horror and the skeleton looked at you pointedly, his teeth formed into a gruesome grin. “gotta remember to keep those thoughts in ya head, human. you don’t know who could be listening.”

A tense silence followed as the two of you stared at each other challengingly. You wouldn’t lower yourself to continue this conversation-

A snort escaped the skeleton and he patted the seat in between himself and another skeleton that was talking to the fish-monster. Your confusion must have been obvious as the skeleton rolled his eye (surely he should have two?) and scowled deeply. “what’re ya doing? i can’t really say ‘are you waiting for an invitation’ considering i just gave you one.” You slipped into the seat silently and looked at the skeleton to see if he was finally happy. You were almost tempted to say ‘are you happy, your majesty?’ just to taunt him.

“finally. i was thinking you were just gonna stand there ‘til the end of lunch.” He chuckled, “name’s sans. 

 

welcome to hell, newbie.”


	3. Underfell Sans: Project START!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did you become friends with Sans?

‘Will all students participating in Project Parents please report to the assembly hall?’ 

You stood up with a slight huff and shoved the large English books into the bottom of your bag. The week where school was assigning the partners/groups for the ‘looking after a child’ project had finally arrived. You were curious for who you would be paired with and were hopeful that it would be someone from your small group of friends from the UnderFell class. In the course of three months, the several monsters and human had wormed their way deep into your heart. The memory of Papyrus walking in to the classroom this morning, a clear look of annoyance on his features and his large suitcase in one hand whilst Sans was being carried in his other, brought a smile to your face. 

Stepping out of the classroom, you casually meandered down the corridor when the ground suddenly disappeared under your feet and you were thrown over the shoulder of a random person- but you were pretty certain who it was.

“WHAT THE FUCK, SANS?” The large skeleton chuckled at your outburst and continued grinning as you attempted to escape his grasp. He was carrying you over his shoulder- for the fifth time in two weeks- as his hands ‘accidently’ brushed over your ass for the third time.

Why did you agree to be friends with this annoying idiot?

Oh, right. You didn’t. He just ended weaselling himself into your life by being his rude and oddly kind? Self. You really shouldn’t have accepted that invite to sit next to him at the UnderFell table.

“For god’s sake- If you’re going to carry me, carry me bridal style, please!” You growled in annoyance and pushed against Sans’s back to escape his ever uncomfortable bones poking into your torso.

“nope.”

“SANS!”

“fine. fine. only cause you’re so whiny,” he huffed and tugged you down from the perch on his shoulder. Landing (rather ungracefully) in his arms, you groaned as Sans pulled you into his chest and smooshed your face into his sternum.

“Sans stoooooppp!” You pushed away from his rib cage and he grinned down at you.

“i thought you wanted this, princess. i’m pretty sure that you were falling for me there.” 

FOR FUCKS SAKES.

“Either you shut up or I’ll tip MY PENCIL CASE IN YOUR EYE SOCKET.” You warned and Sans grinned, his arms tightening around you as he nuzzled your scalp.

“aww, the human is all grumpy. do you need a nap?” You batted at his face and said skeleton grinned dangerously, “you are grumpy~ did you get enough sleep last night? because if i was in your bed, you’d be exhausted in a matter of minutes.” He winked.

DID HE JUST- HE DID!

“SANS, NO SEXUAL INUENDOS.” A burning sensation rushed over your face as said skeleton grinned at you.

“who said it wasn’t an offer?”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” It was sad that this pretty much summed up your friendship.

“nah, it’s fun to fluster you~” He smiled at you evilly and ever so slowly lowered you onto the ground. You huffed as Sans finally let go of you and hit his arm gently- a somewhat playful gesture on your half.

“You suck.”

“and you swallow.”

“FUCK YOU!”

“gladly.”

“I’m leaving. I’ve reached my limit. Goodbye, Sans. I’m transferring!” You groaned and started walking to your next class as your friend trailed behind with a satisfied grin.

“nah, you’re stuck with me ‘til we graduate.” 

“Not if I ask to go on the foreign exchange in January. It’s six months and I wouldn’t have to deal with all of your sexual comments!” You explained and noticed the reduced fall of footsteps behind you. Looking over your shoulder, Sans had slowed considerably and his ever present eyes had dimmed considerably.

“you’re not going, right?” He asked -more like stated- and you found yourself rolling your eyes. Usually, when one of your classmates did this, they meant it as a question but accidently turned into a sentence.

“No, of course not. I’d rather not go to a country where I’d struggle to speak the language,” you groaned and tugged Sans’s sleeve to have him match your pace. “You can be a moron sometimes, Sans. What would you do if I left? We’re basically lab partners, reading partners, cooking partners, exedra. You’d literally be stuck!” You chuckled at the thought. “I sometimes wonder what you ever did without me.”

“eh, basically bug papyrus.” Sans shrugged and you noticed how his pupils had returned to normal. “i’m pretty sure he’s happy I’m not his partner this year. i’ve noticed that he’s taken a shine to one of the girls in the UnderTale class, someone called artemisia or something. they’re basically partners in everything.”

You smiled, “Think he has a crush?” 

“nah- he only likes her because she’s sporty and can actually stomach his food,” Sans joked and you couldn’t help but snort. It sounded like something Papyrus would do.

“Well,” you pushed open a door leading to the assembly hall, “we’ll just have to see how it goes between the two of them.” Sans nodded in response as the two of you slipped by several monsters conversing near the doors. “But at the moment, it’s probably best if we focus on the task at hand!” Sans groaned and slouched onto a chair nearby.

“i don’t understand why we even need to do this shitty project- we’re teenagers for fucks sakes! we don’t need to know how to raise a child.” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes at Sans’s negativity, he was just grumpy that he wouldn’t be sleeping as much because of a screaming ‘child’.

“Hey, you may enjoy this project more than expected. And you could be partnered up with someone that may love kids!” Sans rolled his pupils and you couldn’t help but smile, nudging his side with your shoulder, “Aww, c’mon Mr Grumpy Gills~” 

The glare that Sans sent you just made the smile widen.

“It’s only two weeks, just try and enjoy it.”


	4. Underfell Sans: Official Project Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate must hate you.

“Sans G. Aster and Papyrus Aster, both from Class UnderTale!” The two skeletons looked at each other and grinned. You watched as the pair of brothers from the UnderTale class walked up the stage and were handed a pack from Headmaster Asgore. From his earlier speech, said pack contained clipped money that were made for the project and exchanged for food made by the school, fake coupons that could be exchanged for children clothing and coloured counters that could be exchanged for daily basis items. Apparently, going to certain classes and extracurricular clubs would mean that you would earn more of these coupons, money and counters.

“Papyrus F. Wings from Class UnderFell and Artemisia Danayton from Class UnderTale!” You felt Sans shift next to you and let out a quiet snort as Papyrus stood up with a short spiky monster following close behind. You couldn’t help but smirk when you noticed the florescent red blush decorating Papyrus’s cheeks and the female monster looking at him curiously as she reached for the pack.

“Alphys Scales and Undyne Spears from Class UnderFell!” The two monsters grinned, Undyne yelling loudly in triumphant. The two girlfriends grabbed each other’s hands and Undyne bolted up the stage, tugging Alphys along with her energetic actions. You laughed as Alphys tried to collect herself and straighten her glasses, Undyne not helping what so ever.

“They sure are lucky, huh?” Sans grunted in response and sunk deeper into the plastic chair. His white pupils rolling as the Frisk and Monster Kid from UnderTale were paired up together. You flicked the side of his head and sent him a warning look, the tall skeleton huffing in annoyance but obliged to your actions anyway.

“Sans D. Wings and (Y/N) (L/N)!” Your heart stuttered as Sans glanced at you with pupils shrunken in surprise, a look of shock evident on your features also. The two of you rose slowly and walked up onto the stage as Asgore handed you the pack, smiled, and allowed you to retreat into the corridor outside the assembly hall.

The two of you followed his orders and stopped inside the main centre of the school.

“So, we’re going to be looking after a child together?” You looked over to Sans as he trudged next to you slowly.

“heh, guess so.” The two of you continued down the corridor in silence. “when I made that comment about being in your bed earlier, i definitely didn’t expect for you to become the mother of my kid.” 

“SANS!” All awkwardness faded away and the pudgy skeleton dissolved into laughter as you turned to face him with bright cheeks and wide eyes, the pack in your hand crumpling at your embarrassment. “Don’t say stuff like that!” 

The edgy skeleton grinned at you with his sharp teeth and wound an arm around your shoulders, “don’t say that, doll. you’re the mother of my child for the next two weeks~” You groaned at Sans and elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

“Shut up and help me count our ‘money’ then.”

“only cause you asked so nicely, my spicy wifey~” Sans cooed and nuzzled your head teasingly, his gold tooth glinting in the corner of your eye. Resisting the urge to hit him upside the head, you continued walking down the corridor as Sans draped himself over your shoulders and grinned at you evilly.

“Why was I paired with you? Whhhhhhhyyyyyy?” You groaned and scowled at the tall skeleton attempting to drag you down.

“it’s obviously because we are perfect for each other~” Finally giving in, your hand came in contact with the hollow bone on the back of Sans’s skull and made a dull ‘thwuck!’ noise. You smirked when Sans let go of your shoulders and ran his hand over the back of his skull, his pupils still containing a mischievous glow.

“i’m pretty sure that’s abuse, doll. why would you do that to the father of your future child?~”

The next few weeks were going to be hell.


	5. Underfell Sans: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are given an apartment to stay in for two weeks and Papyrus is an edgy cinnamon roll.

“Welp, we’re here.” You and Sans glanced at the dorm room door, the key held tightly in the palm of your hand as you pushed it into the lock. Twisting it until a satisfying ‘click’ came from the handle, you pushed the brightly painted door open with a gentle shove.

“let’s see what hellhole we have to live in,” Sans replied smartly and stepped into the large apartment. You stopped in surprise and looked at the surprisingly nice living quarters. Sans had already asserted himself on the large, red sofa in the circular living room that was situated down the corridor. It appeared to be attached to a remotely average-sized kitchen with a small dining table on the right side of the room. 

Glancing at the corridor walls, you noticed there were four doors- opening the four doors showed two bedrooms, a nursery containing a crib and a playroom with small toys all adjusted for a child maybe three or four months. You frowned as you noticed how plain the nursery was. Even if the child was temporary, you felt the need to have it live in somewhat child-friendly and happy aura until its two weeks of… life was up.

How much money did the school actually spend on this project?

The shrill of a phone quickly tore your mind back to the present and Sans waved you over as he picked up his iPhone, the caller ID showing a rather unattractive picture of Papyrus caught on barbed wire and part of his trousers ripped. You plonked yourself down next to Sans as he answered the call and lifted the phone up to the side of his skull- just to pull it back a moment later as Papyrus screeched something through the telephone line. You snorted as Sans grumbled and put the phone on speaker, rubbing his skull in pain.

“SANS! SANS! ARTEMISIA AND I ARE ABOUT TO GET OUR CHILD! WE’VE DONE THE WHOLE SOUL AND MAGIC EXERCISE AND NOW WE’RE WAITING!” You couldn’t help the smile curling over your lips at the obvious excitement in Papyrus’s voice. He really was adorable despite his scary features.

“Inside voice, Papyrus,” you corrected and there was a short moment of shuffling.

“(Y/N)?” You hummed in response as Sans decided to drape himself over your lap. Glaring down at the guilty skeleton, he grinned up at you and winked. You couldn’t be bothered to fight with Sans and patted his head instead. “(Y/N), Have You Got Your Temporary Child Yet?” Papyrus asked and you replied with a short ‘nope’. “Well, When You Do, I Suggest We Have A Play Date!” You were 100% certain that Papyrus was the cutest being of existence right now.

“sounds good, bro. it’d give me a chance to show how adorable our kid is compared to yours,” Sans taunted and your smile transformed into a slight smirk as Papyrus screeched in denial. He started ranting about how handsome he was, which meant he’d make a gorgeous child, and at one point, the topic transferred to how the other monster, Artemisia, was very pretty too.

Oh, he certainly had a crush.

The call was suddenly cut off when you heard Headmistress Toriel in the background and Papyrus let out a loud noise of (which you thought was) a mixture of surprise and excitement. You shook your head as a chuckle rose from your chest and patted Sans’s head to make him move. Waiting a few seconds, Sans hadn’t moved and you looked down to see if he would get off, but to your luck the ever present skeleton was fast asleep on your lap with a bit of drool hanging from the edge of his mouth.

Groaning, you simply accepted your fate of being the large skeleton’s cushion until the school sent a text to your phone. Skimming your fingertips over his skull, you lightly traced the scars decorating his scalp with spider web cracks. You hadn’t known Sans until this year, and you sure as hell didn’t know what he had been through.   
Staring down at the pudgy monster, he shifted and grumbled something incoherent in his sleep. You felt a wave of affectionate wash through you. When Sans was asleep, he was pretty cute. Smiling softly, you ran the palm of your hand over his back and massaged a few of his carpals carefully. A soft groan escaped the usually terrifying skeleton and a surge of pride filled your being. 

You were going to be the best Parent and ‘wife’ (you only said that because Sans would not stop referring to you as his two-week lover) in the whole school!


	6. Underfell Sans: Day 1- Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a butt and refuses to stop annoying you.

Ding-ding-ding-ding!  
Ding-d-dingggg-dingggg!  
Ding-ding-dingggg!  
Ding-ding-dingggg!

The tell-tale sound of your phone drew your eyes open and a heavy weight shifted off your legs. Wiping the sleep from the sides of your eye sockets, you rolled your head towards were your phone sat and noticed it was being held by a skeletal hand. Sans growled in irritation and swiped the screen with a bit of fabric to cause enough friction.

“Hello? (Y/N), are you there?” Realisation seemed to hit as the voice of Headmistress Toriel echoed through the phone speakers. Your eyes widened in horror as Sans drew your phone up to his ear-holes and proceeded to chat with the Headmistress. 

SHOOT.

Had you missed your appointment?

“alright. thanks teach.” You watched in slight panic as your new roommate cut the phone call off and laid it on the coffee table nearby. Sans turned to you calmly and seemed to huff out a chuckle at your panicked expression. “before you get all panicked n’ shit, we haven’t missed the kid appointment.” A breath of relief escaped your lungs. “teach called because you hadn’t replied to her text five minutes ago and she wanted to make sure that you knew that it was time to get the kid.”

oh.

Oh.

OH.

“Right now?”

“yeah, right now.”

“You mean, right now, right now?” A look of exasperation flooded over Sans’s features and he dragged a palm down his face. A glare was directed at you when he pushed it down.

“nah, i meant tomorrow right now.” You rolled your eyes at his sarcasm and stood up, your back making a satisfying clicking sound and your shoulders relaxing. Sans seemed to shudder at the noise but made no comment.

“C’mon Mr. I’m-so-sarcastic, it’s time to get our kid.” Sans smirked and you groaned in reply. “I’m not sure that I’m going to get used to referring to a child as ‘ours’.”

“oh, you’ll get used to it.” The feel of hands on your waist was the only warning you had before Sans had lifted you off the ground, your body clutched loosely in his grip as both his arms kept you from falling onto the floor.

“Really?” Sans grinned at you devilishly.

“i could always chuck you over my shou-!”

“NO THANK YOU. I’M HAPPY HERE.” Sans snorted at your abrupt outburst and shifted you closer to his chest.

“alright, if ya say so. Anything for my wife~” 

“You sure are using that phrase a lot.”

“at least you’re not denying it anymore.”

“… Shut up.”

“language! think of our child.”

“Oh, now you’re worried about language!”


	7. Underfell Sans: Day 1- Soul reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel teaches you the process of magic harbouring.

“Ah, children, you have finally arrived.” The ever-so-motherly voice of Headmistress Toriel made you smile as Sans and you walked into the Nurses office. Sans (more gracefully than usual) lifted you out of his grip and onto the wooden flooring beneath his feet.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for not replying, Ms. Toriel. Sans and I fell asleep an hour or so before you called,” you sighed apologetically and elbowed Sans to make him do the same. He shrugged and let out a soft ‘yeah, what they said’.

The headmistress let out a hearty laugh, much to your amusement and slight confusion. “Oh, it’s quite alright! I feel that it was quite a wise choice to have a quick nap, as you won’t be sleeping quite as much with a child in your apartment.”

Was it you or did Ms. Toriel have an evil glint in her eye?

“Well, off we go then!” The tall goat-monster proceeded to start walking towards the larger rooms in the infirmary, Sans and you following closely behind. Sans seemed to be perfectly fine with the idea of someone harvesting part of his soul magic, whereas you were slightly more nervous.

“hey.” You glanced in Sans direction. “don’t fuss so much- you’ll be fine.” Shock racked your nerves at Sans’s positive words. “and if anything goes wrong, i’ll dust whoever hurt’cha.” And he was back to normal.

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind,” You laughed half-heartedly and shrugged. Sans seemed to find this enough of an improvement.

“(Y/N)?” You twirled to face Toriel, her smile gentle and a hand held out in a gesture for you to follow her. “I’ll be taking a sample of your soul magic, as I understand that it can be a very private and embarrassing passage.” You blushed brightly and nodded in understanding.

“Sans,” Toriel turned to the skeleton, “Your Father offered to take a sample of your magic. He said that you would probably feel more comfortable if it was him.” You watched as the almost unnoticeable tension in Sans’s shoulders lessened and he let out a quiet sigh of relief.

“kay, thanks teach.”

“Alright then,” Toriel clapped her hands together, “let’s proceed!” You let a small smile grace your features at the bubbly tone in the Headmistress’ voice. “(Y/N), if you follow me, we’ll be in this room,” Toriel gestured to the room on your left. “And Sans, you’ll be in this room,” she proceeded to gesture to the right of you.

“Are you ready?”

You nodded shyly and Sans shrugged.

“Excellent!” From that word, Sans and you were separated by Toriel and the sudden appearance of Dr. WD. The two of you were swept into the two rooms and you were met with the familiar scent of disinfectant and something… Tangy? Minty? And sweet?

“That’s the smell of the other students’ magic.” You jumped, forgetting that Toriel was behind you.

“Do- Does every monster and human have different scents for their magic?” The kind goat-woman smiled at your curiosity.

“Almost. All magic has a different feel and scent.” You watched eagerly as she summoned the ever-famous fire magic in the palm of her hand. “I have been told my magic is warm, like a fire, and light. Almost like clouds.” The fire disappeared from her palm. “And you’ll soon know how your magic feels like!” Toriel explained excitedly.

You nodded, the familiar face of your Headmistress making you more relaxed than before. “Cool! But- Um. How do I actually start the experiment?” Toriel watched you with a patient expression on her face. “It’s quite simple,” she began. “If you remember the beginning of this term, everyone was taught how to draw their souls from their chest and to hover, ready to fight if it ever was to be necessary.” You nodded and lifted your hand to press against your chest. “Ok, now draw it out, and the next step will be a little trickier.”

Nodding, you closed your eyes to concentrate and feel the soul humming underneath your fingers. Pushing your hand closer to your sternum, the familiar buzz of magic embraced your phalanges and you slowly drew your hand back- a (soul colour) heart following closely behind.

“Well done! That was by far, one of the fastest and easiest soul removals I have seen today.” You puffed your chest out proudly and grinned at the beating soul hovering above your palms. “Now, I am about to do the next and final step. I’m warning you, my magic will basically submerge your soul into itself and when it retracts, a small part of your magic will be released into the air. It will then be caught with the part of magic I have not used to separate a small part of the breeding magic within your soul. It will feel odd, and a little suffocating, but you will not be in any danger. Are you prepared?”

Nodding nervously, you braced your body and suddenly wished Sans was next to you. He knew a lot more about souls than you and despite his crude self, he probably would be able to stop your jitters being so terrible. Your thoughts were torn away as a sensation of sinking and lack of air racked your body. Black and white spots speckled your vision, a new sensation like thick liquid filling your stomach made you grip the sides of the chair. A heavy weight settled below your small intestines and a sensation of something lowering then rising made you bite back a low gasp.

As soon as the sensation had begun, it was over.

Opening an eye, which you hadn’t realised had closed, you met the kind face of Toriel as she pushed the soul back into your chest cavity. She smiled at you proudly, “You did very well, (Y/N). I have all the magic needed to use in your project and I do believe Sans is waiting for you outside. He’s been pacing for the last three minutes.”  
The kind headmistress approached you slowly, a faint glow of (soul colour) held in her right paw whilst a biscuit was held in her left. “Here. Having part of your magic removed can be exhausting, but I promise you that it will regenerate itself in the next few days. If it’s really necessary, the Nurse does have spare magic from magic donating monsters. They are there just and ONLY just if you feel lightheaded, sick or faint in the next few days.” You nodded and Toriel helped you rise to your feet. She assisted you during the walk towards the door as you nibbled on the chocolate flavoured cream. Toriel opened the door for you at a slow pace and two very familiar pin pricks bore down at you.

“took you long enough. i’ve been here for the past five minutes, waiting for ya.” Sans’s hand wrapped around your wrist and you slumped against his shoulder. He watched your sleepy actions and sighed, his arm slinging around your waist to support your body weight.

“Sorry Sans, I should have warned you beforehand that humans usually take a longer time to harvest magic from. As you know, they have lost a lot of their magic in the past centuries that have passed,” Toriel explained and smiled apologetically. Sans grunted and pulled you closer to his body as you chewed on the biscuit- somewhat unaware and aware of the conversation happening in front of you.

“s’fine. when will they be back to normal?”

“Oh! Only in a minute or two. I didn’t remove too much magic, so they’ll soon collect their bearings,” Toriel hummed and lifted the glowing pulse of magic in her palms. “Now, I must go to the lab with Dr. WD so that you two can start this project. We’ll return in thirty to forty minutes, so please stay in the Infirmary bay until we come collect you.”

You watched with lowered eyelids as the goat monster walked away with part of your magic. You imagined that the procedure of collecting breeding magic would have felt pretty violating, but it really didn’t. You just felt a bit sleepy and tired in the aftermath.

Sans groaned for the umpteenth time that day and pulled you tighter to his side, more of your weight relying on Sans’s steady frame. “c’mon, i’m sitting your heavy ass down.”

Unable to deny his part-command, part-insult, you were roughly placed on a nearby sick bed with Sans sitting in one of the guest chairs. By the looks of it, he was attempting to have another quick snooze before his and your magic would manifest into a child. You fell back onto the towel covered sheets and watched the skeleton shift uncomfortably in the plastic seat. Moving uneasily on the firm bed, you rolled to the furthest side of the mattress and made a large enough space to accommodate the monster you called a best friend.

“Hey Sans?”

He grunted.

“The bed’s pretty big, wanna slip in?” The edgy monster looked up at in shock until it morphed into a smirk, making you realise your mistake. “Not like that!” Sans guffawed at your indignant squeak and shifted off his seat.

“sure, doll. budge over.” You moved back a little further until your spine was aligned with the wall and Sans had perched on the side of the bed. He heaved his body on top of the towels and rolled over to face you, a small gap separating the two of you from touching. His forever smile morphed into one of amusement as a small blush filtered onto your cheeks and you poked your tongue out at him.

“watch out, bud. i don’t want you to get tongue-tied,” Sans smirked and let a large, red appendage loll out of his mouth. You stared in wonder. HE’S A SKELETON. HOW? DOES THE MEAN HE CAN SUMMON OTHER THINGS? LIKE A BUTT AND- AND- TENTACLES? HOLY SHIT. Sans seemed to find your confusion amusing as he snorted and let slip a toothy smile.

Oh dear.


	8. Underfell Sans: Day 1- Hello hungry. I'm Dad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the Dad jokes commence.

“Alright children, remember what we told you in the hall last week. Remember to support their head and to keep a firm grip under their weight,” Toriel repeated for the third time in the last ten minutes. “And no funny business!” Sans rolled his pupils at the Headmistress’s orders and murmured ‘Yes, Miss Toriel.’ The only reason she was even saying that was because she happened to walk into the infirmary room where you and Sans were trying to shove each other off the bed. It just so happened she caught Sans lying over your torso whilst the two of you were referencing Lilo and Stitch. 

It did not end well.

“Now (Y/N), Sans, I’ll bring out the temporary child and some of the materials you will need. After you have the child sturdily in your grip and one of you are carrying a bag with the utilities, the two of you will be free to return back to your apartment.” You nodded at the information and Sans shrugged with a displeased expression spread across his features.

“Alright, I’ll return in a moment.” The tapping of Toriel’s footsteps faded as she walked in the opposite end of the infirmary, an area used for keeping the temporary children until their ‘parents’ were ready to collect them.

You took a deep breath and slouched. Yup, you originally were nervous about this whole project, but it suddenly felt so real- unlike it had early that morning. Sans still remained extremely passive about everything but seemed to be enjoying the project more than you had expected. It was probably because he had you as a partner, and not some stuck up monster from another class.

“So, ready for the troubles of parenthood for two weeks?” You asked weakly and Sans grinned.

“yup. knowing my magic and a little ‘bout yours, we’ll probably have a cute kid that’ll scream it’d head off at one in the morning. i bought a pair of noise cancelling headphones just in case.” He slid an arm around your shoulders and traced a random pattern on your right shoulder. “so, you’re doing the night feeds, wifey~”

“Oh no! That’s not happening!” You pushed Sans playfully. “You’re doing some of the night feeds and changes. I’m not a single parent, you’re the Dad and you’ve gotta do some of the heavy work too.” Sans opened his mouth to reply, but a familiar set of footsteps cut him off short. 

Turning towards the far side of the infirmary, Toriel had returned with a bundle of red sheets in her arms and a black rucksack slung over her shoulder. The kind monster approached you and Sans with utter care, the small sheets shifting slightly as she moved closer. “(Y/N), would you like to the child first?” 

You stared wide-eyed, starstuck into silence, and your body seemed to move subconsciously. Toriel removed the bundle from her fur-covered arms and into your waiting hands. You lifted the small child to rest in the crook of your elbow and drew the blankets back. It had become apparent to you that Sans had moved to hover over your shoulder as the blankets were removed and two wide eye sockets stared back at you with white pinpricks. 

You choked on your breath and Sans took a seemingly shallow gasp. The small child looked to be the age of four months and seemed to have a similar bone structure to you with the exception of their white pupils and mildly jagged teeth. Luckily, their canines appeared much blunter than Sans’s. And, oh yeah- They were a complete skeleton monster from the top of their head down to their tiny toes poking through the thick fabric.

“Woah.” Sans copied your actions and moved closer. “I hadn’t expected them to look so much like you, Sans!” You laughed and the baby seemed to enjoy the motion of your chest moving, a silly smile spreading over their cheeks. “Oh my god, they’re so cute,” you cooed and pulled them closer to your body. The small skeleton burrowed themselves deeper into your heat.

“geez. i was hoping they’d be ugly or somethin’,” Sans groaned and let his chin fall on your shoulder. “then i would be totally alright with having to give ‘em up in two weeks. but, at least we can shove it in pap’s face that we have a cute kid.”

“Sans!” Said skeleton smirked at your exasperation and nudged you playfully, although it was much lighter than usual.

“s’not like it’s false.” The larger skeleton pulled away and approached Toriel, the two monsters conversing for a moment until Toriel eventually handed Sans the black rucksack and he strode back towards you. You couldn’t help but remain staring at the baby in your arms, their curious gaze latched onto yours and a small hand had slipped out from the fabric wrapped around their body. You traced their small hand and the tiny phalanges wrapped around your fingers tightly.

“So cute…” You gushed and a certain skeleton wrapped his arm around your hips. Blinking in surprise at Sans’s sudden appearance, you turned to see him watching the child in a weird mix of parent’s fascination and pure confusion. It was kind of adorable. “Hey, do you think we should head back to the apartment now? To get the baby settled in.”

Sans withdrew from his trance and shook his head to clear away any thoughts, replying with a curt, “yeah, sounds good.” He turned towards Toriel and waved half-heartedly with a loud ‘thanks teach!’ The ex-Queen waved her hand as a silent ‘no problem.’

The baby immediately began to babble when the three of you walked out of the infirmary and into the sunlight. A few of the younger years ran by, one or two stopping to look at the child for a moment- that is until Sans growled at them and made the young children scamper back to their friends. Then onwards, Sans seemed to be quite content carrying the equipment for the kid as you held the more precious cargo. The baby happily babbled in your arms and you couldn’t help but reply with ‘uh huh’, ‘no way’, ‘they didn’t!’ and ‘I can’t believe it!’ It appeared that after continuously bugging Sans for a few minutes, the edgy skeleton finally caved and added ‘i know. your mum sucks.’ and ‘yeah, your pop’s the best!’

At least he was getting into character.

“I’ll go sort the baby out and maybe you can make some dinner for when we get back, Sans. I’m pretty hungry.”

“well, hello ‘pretty hungry’. i’m dad.”

SHIT.


	9. Underfell Sans: Day 4- Play date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fast forward to where we meet Papyrus and Cambria.

To say that the days in passing were easy would’ve been a lie. Sans had recently dubbed the baby as ‘Runt’, although the two of you had agreed to at least refer to the child as Roman if asked (and seriously, Sans whole family were named after fonts! Why couldn’t your temporary child be too?)

Roman was a pretty easy child to care for. They had a preference for odd things like mayonnaise and sour cream- basically anything creamy and a little thicker than milk. You were sure that if they were a real child then they’d have picked up a like for all things condiment related, much like Sans. And Roman was actually very good when put to bed. As soon as their head hit the pillow, the poor babe was knocked out for the remainder of the night. Much like Sans. It was majorly adorable how much they were alike.

It was going to be really hard to let them go.

You sucked a deep breath in as the batter mix in your hand finally smoothed together, creating the perfect substance for the few cupcakes you had promised Sans. Roman was sprawled on the floor with several building blocks, curtesy of the red counters. Sans was next to the small skeleton and watching the TV as SpongeBob SquarePants played. Roman wasn’t even watching, yet Sans seemed too absorbed in the sea sponge’s antics to grab the remote. It was funny watching the two monsters interact. Roman had started crawling on the third day that you cared for them and Sans seemed to be more ecstatic than you and Roman combined.

That had actually led you into discovering a few more secrets about Sans.

You had been putting Roman into their crib on the fifth night, their bedroom now much more homely and cozy with a colourful mobile, pillows and blankets. The baby skeleton had begun snuffling in their sleep almost immediately. As you exited the bedroom, a loud thump came from San’s room and you froze. Roman remained quiet and you let out a sigh of relief. You had only experienced one crying fit from the adolescent monster and it was enough to age you by five years.

“Sans?” You had knocked on the door and waited for a reply. No response. Pushing open the door, light had spilled into the dark room and your hands shot up to cover your mouth.

Sans had been trembling, his pyjamas ripped at the sleeves as he sat in the far corner of his bedroom and heavy breathes escaped him. Red tears leaked down his bones and his eye was lit with an almost painful ember. Calming him down had to be taken cautiously and slowly, any wrong movements and you had to go back to the beginning. Eventually, you pulled him out into the living room. Sans sat on the sofa with his hands clutching the red fabric and trying to calm the final few parts of his hyperventilation out of his system. You had ended up making him hot chocolate with the marshmallows he liked, that night.

The remaining hours of the evening and morning was Sans searching for any contact he could gain from you. Learning your best friend had night terrors was definitely something that not many people went through on a daily basis. You had hushed Sans and made sure he didn’t feel ashamed or weak for crying. The large skeleton proceeded to relocate himself into your bedroom and buried his face into your pillow, both arms wrapped around your body and trapping you in his embrace until the alarm for school blared. And when that morning arrived, Sans seemed to ‘forget’ that the situation ever arose. But that evening, it just so happened that a box of dairy chocolates appeared on your bedside table.

How endearing.

KNOCK.  
KNOCK.   
KNOCK.

The loud thudding ricocheted off of the apartment door, catching both yours’ and Sans’s attention, whereas Roman seemed too interested in their small tower of building blocks to bat an eyelid. Sans groaned and slouched further onto the floor, sending you an almost pleading look as Roman clambered over his legs with a building block in hand. Rolling your eyes, you placed the mixing bowl down, dusted the flour off of your palms and walked towards the door. You grinned softly as Roman attempted to catch your heels. The small tike gurgled softly and fell onto their front over Sans’s femurs.

Tearing your eyes away from the cute sight, you opened the front door and angled your face to see the guest- just for two arms to swoop you up in a rough hug. Dark fabric blocked your sight and the strangled screech that you released did nothing to deter the character’s intentions. Muffled laughter calmed your struggling down and you were placed back onto solid flooring, the ominous presence still towering over you. Looking up from the carpeted flooring, your eyes met red and the suddenly realisation made you feel incredibly dumb.

Papyrus stood in front of you, a giggling child balanced in the crook of his arm as they stared you eagerly. The tall skeleton was watching you with a slightly distained expression as the child teetered with laughter. You smiled sheepishly in return.

“Hi Papyrus, sorry for the- uh- unusual greeting.” 

Papyrus merely rolled his pupils, a crooked grin seeming to peak from the corner of his teeth. “It Is Fine, (Y/N). I Am The Great And Terrible Papyrus! I Was Bound To Frighten You With My Mighty Presence,” he cackled and followed with a set of harsh ‘Nyeh Heh Heh’s. You could just feel the eye roll that Sans did behind your back.

“Of course, Pap. You are so fierce that all who betray you should be shaking in their boots!” You couldn’t help boosting his ego. He was (secretly) very adorable. A dopey smile rose over your cheeks as he blushed and asked to be let in to your apartment, a request that you very happily accepted.

“Well,” Papyrus began as he walked through the hallway. “I Am Highly Impressed With How Clean Your Apartment Is.” He ran a finger along the wall and seemed to inspect it for any dust or dirt. Nothing showed up. “You Must Be Keeping Sans In Check For Everything To Be So Clean! I Was Expecting To End Up Disinfecting Your Whole Apartment Before Your ‘Runt’ and My Cambria Could Have Their Play Date!”

Oh.

OH.

Was that today?

“Yup, I’ve managed to convince Sans if he HAS to be messy, he can be messy in his bedroom and nowhere else in the apartment,” you explained. “And our ‘Runt’ is actually called Roman.” Papyrus nodded in understanding.

“Well, Should We Start?” The baby in his arms, seeming to understand the underlying tones in Papyrus’s statement, jabbered excitedly and squirmed. You grinned and directed Papyrus towards the living room where Sans had turned the television on to ‘Mickey Mouse Clubhouse’. He didn’t look pleased.

“oh, hey Paps. what’re you doin’ here?” The younger of the two seemed to harden his glare at his brother’s relaxed tone and question. Papyrus appeared to be starting a rant when Roman rolled off of Sans’s lap and batted his arm for attention. Sans grinned and patted his head. “good job, bud. now, if you can do a flip, i may give you extra desert tonight.” 

Roman giggled in response.

“Is That Your Child?” You nodded with a short ‘yep’ and Papyrus seemed to let his mean façade crumble at the child’s actions. “They Look Very Much Like Sans.”

“I know. The resemblance is uncanny,” you snorted and watched the two interact as they seemed to forget you, Papyrus and his child were in the same room. “Cute, huh?” Papyrus hummed an affirmative. 

Cambria, seeming to be fed up in Papyrus’s arms, squeaked and tried to reach the ground with their hands. Papyrus slowly did as they wanted, letting the baby down and explore the ground eagerly. You noted the parental look of worry and adoration on his features as Cambria sat on their rump, their eyes watching Roman curiously as they approached one another. The two children stared at each other, both curious, until they settled in to a serious of noises, giggles and pokes. A language only they understood.

“that’s down right adorable.” You jumped at the close proximity Sans was to you, and fell back into a relaxed state seconds after. He did it too much to bother you now. “pap, we’re stealing your kid. they’re ours now.”

An indignant screech escaped the tall skeleton and both brothers ended up arguing over their children being the cutest, the best and the most intelligent.

“Welp. It definitely never crossed my mind I would have to deal with this in Highschool.”

Cambria and Roman looked back at you in confusion, their eyes glancing from you and their Dads. You shrugged. They copied your action in return.

Damn.

You should’ve filmed that.


	10. Underfell Sans: Day 7- Healthy eating Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sans and Roman decide a few more counters and coupons would be beneficial in the long run.

“Alright kids, for this extra activity you must learn how to keep a healthy lifestyle whilst balancing your family and job at the same time!” Sans scowled as the bubbly PE teacher bounded across the gymnasium, his heterochromic eyes crinkled with the large smile on his face. You could feel his happy-go-lucky attitude rubbing off on you, despite the fact it was eight in the morning on a Sunday morning.

“Now, most of you know me! Or you know my sons, Sans and Papyrus from the class UnderSwap.” The two monsters grinned at their Father. “I am WingDings Gaster! Much like the other Gasters at this school. But please, call me Coach, Teach or simply Mr Ding!”

A chorus of ‘hello Mr Ding’ echoed through the hall.

“Great!” The happy teacher grinned. “Now, in exchange for this extracurricular activity, your ‘families’ will earn 2 red tokens for toys and 3 yellow tokens for clothing. You will also earn 4 food coupons and 3 coupons for basic needs! If you do every challenge correctly and in the time limit, you will earn 1 baby sitter coupon and this is where you get one evening free from parenthood by having one of the teachers look after your child.”

A loud murmur took over the crowd of students, a few of their ‘children’ cooing and babbling along with the excited chatter. Sans suddenly brightened at the prospect of no child to care for. Roman… Not so much. They huffed, albeit you were certain they didn’t understand what Mr Ding was saying, and buried themselves deeper into your top. Sans rolled his eyes and ran his hand over the back of their skull.

“So! There are four challenges that you have to do in three hours,” Mr Ding exclaimed. “Challenge 1: Shopping list. You will be given a shopping list and a mini ‘store’ that has been created by the Temmie’s in the courtyard. In this challenge, you must get everything on the shopping list and not add anything else to go over your pay limit. If you do, you fail that challenge and will get half counters promised.”

“Challenge 2: Day at the Gym. You must get across a training course that a few of your parents have created for you all. One of the parents, as in you, must do three laps of the gym, get across the monkey bars outside, do three lifts of any weight of your choosing and then collect your other spouse or spouses from the library on the other side of campus. This is all whilst carrying your child.” A few monsters and humans murmured at the risk of their temporary child getting hurt. “Don’t fret though! You will all be given a baby carrier for your child, so you aren’t carrying them with your bare hands.”

That silenced the remaining mutters.

“Challenge 3: Worry wart. Your child needs to have their annual check-up! It’s all parents’ responsibility to get their child to the science labs where we have a temporary doctor’s office set up. The faster you are, the less of a wait!”

“And finally- Challenge 4: Homemade medicine. What parents don’t have a few bottles or pills in their medicine cupboard for those sick days? You will be given a recipe to make a variation of cough medicine. This will be overlooked by other teachers and every set of parents must keep an eye on their child during the mixing.”

Every parent in the Gym nodded or murmured in understanding. 

“Well then. What are you waiting for? GO!”

The irregular sensation of being lifted made you jump and Sans let out a husky laugh as a sheen of red gleamed around the three of you. He winked and a sudden lurch in your chest made you lose your breath. Blinking your eyes to look at your surroundings, a wonky sign with ‘TEM SOPER SHOP’ hung over your head. You stared with wide eyes and Sans placed you back onto your feet, his hand slipping into your grip and tugging you towards a stack of shopping baskets. If you weren’t so disorientated from the sudden teleportation (if it even was that), you probably would have been confused at Sans’s sudden eagerness at these challenges.

“a’right. i’ve got the list and the basket.” Sans turned to you, “and you’ve got the kid.” You nodded and Sans tugged you towards the isles of varied supplies. “let’s get this challenge over and done with then.” He handed you the list and you scanned over it quickly.

 

Tem Soper Shop List

1 bag of grapes  
2 bags of carrots  
1 cucumber  
3 broccolis  
1 bag of potatoes  
2 legs of lamb  
2 steaks  
1 bag of salad  
1 chicken  
3 boxes of baby formula  
1 box of tampo-

 

You blushed at the two remaining items and glanced over at Sans as he pulled you into the vegetable aisle. He frantically (and rather violently) began pulling items off shelves, asking you if it was the correct item, then throwing them into the basket. In a matter of five minutes, you had ticked off the carrots, cucumber, broccoli, potatoes and salad.

“Let’s go to the fruit aisle,” you proclaimed and pulled Sans to the next aisle over. Roman laughed as Sans ran down the aisle and grabbed the grapes. At least he was enjoying it.

“right. we’ve got all the healthy shit, what next?” He looked at the list in your hand and grinned. “meat. sweet!” Sans began tugging you in the direction of the frozen aisle and immediately opened the two doors that contained chicken, lamb and steak. He tugged them out at record speed and dumped them into the basket, which was almost overflowing.

“We need to go to the baby care aisle now. Roman needs baby formula,” you prattled out quickly. Sans nodded and looked at the signs hanging over each aisle. The Temmies had really outdid themselves.

“There!” The pair of you ran to the ‘Baby Care’ sign and Roman began laughing at the jogging motion. You smiled at his beaming face and Sans grabbed the three boxes of baby formula, sufficiently dumping them into the basket.

“anything left?” You nodded and looked down at the list again. Only the woman self-care items.

“Yeah, but you may find it awkward.” 

Sans rolled his eyes, “i don’t give a fuck. we need to finish this challenge!” Woah. Sans was competitive as fuck. 

Why was that hot?

Nope. Questions later.

“Fine!” You laced your fingers with Sans’s phalanges and pulled him into the aisle two over. Scrambling down the aisle, you noticed how a few parents had only just arrived in the store and smirked. With Sans’s teleporting abilities, you were going to ace this. Hopefully, it wasn’t breaking any rules by using magic.

Sans seemed to slow down as you neared the products needed and you glanced back to see his face coloured a deep crimson. Shrugging, you found the correct items and stuffed them into the basket. The poor skeleton was practically steaming at the ears with embarrassment. You huffed, flicked the side of his skull and Sans was pulled back into reality.

“we’ve got everything?” You nodded and he grinned maliciously. The two of you bolted to the check out and Roman tugged at your shirt with every bounce, his excited giggles making both you and Sans chuckle when you stopped at the turning mill with a Temmie beaming at the three of you.

“hOi! WelCUm to da Tem SOpER shoP!” You politely greeted the Temmie as they scanned your items quickly and packed each item after your polite request. They thanked you for coming and you waved them goodbye whilst Sans carried the shopping bags. Whilst waving, you glanced over to where a few parents were trying to self-checkout their items and cackled as they glared at the machines darkly. They probably thought the Temmies would take longer in scanning the items rather than doing it themselves. Boy. Were they wrong.

Sans and you dropped the bags back off at the gymnasium. Mr Ding congratulated the two of you and pulled a baby carrier from behind him, in which Sans grabbed and clicked it over his chest. You stuttered incoherent sentences as he pulled Roman from your grasp and tucked them safely in the baby shaped hole. Sans grinned at you and sent a wink your way before he began jogging around the gym with Roman bouncing in the carrier.

Sans was running.

Voluntarily.

What the actual hell was with him today?

This was way too out of character for him.

“what are you doing? i’m the one doing the hard work ‘ere!” Sans yelled and you watched him jog around a corner in his second lap, another monster beginning to follow him in their first lap. “go to the god damn library and wait for me!”

You nodded and bolted out of the gym with as much speed you could muster. Running across the campus, you tried to avoid some of the other parents who weren’t doing the extracurricular class. Sadly, you had to run past an eager Frisk and Kid whilst shouting ‘Sorry! Doing a class! Can’t stop!’ And finally you reached the Library. Sitting down in one of the plush cushions, you looked over the sea of people holding their ‘children’ and reading stories to them. It was around five minutes later when the second person from your class arrived heavily panting and sweating. He nodded in your direction and you smiled, picking up a book for you to read in the next few minutes.

When the library swung open with a loud ‘BANG’, you knew it was Sans and tucked the book back into the nearby shelf. Walking out from the corner of the library, you caught sight of Sans and Roman, his eyes seeming to be frantically scanning the area for you. This gave you the advantage of making him jump, in which he growled at you and let you see the sweat running down the side of his skull. You subconsciously rubbed the sweat away with the corner of your jumper and Roman made a whine in annoyance from the lack of attention. Both Sans and you reached out to pet the cranky child, forgetting that he usually had a nap around this time in the day.

“Infirmary now?”

Sans nodded and the two of left the library in a hurry. Luckily for the students in this class, the infirmary was right next to library and took only a minute to enter. By then Roman was glowering at everything in an adorable but grumpy way, his eyes half-lidded and watery. The monster, who was the teacher from the OuterTale classroom, Ms. Dreamer, was surprised to see the three of you so early. She welcomed you into her ‘office’ and had Sans remove Roman from their place in the child carrier.

You were not ready for the next struggle.

The OuterTale teacher pressed her stethoscope onto Roman’s ribs and they let out a loud scream that made you back away momentarily. The small skeleton was wailing, fat drops of pink tears cascading down their face, and they were beating their palms against the padded table. The OuterTale teacher, who happened to look like Ms. Toriel, refused to continue the check up until Roman had calmed down. 

You tried to pick them up, but Roman only screamed louder. You attempted to distract them by making silly faces, but Roman hit the table more. You were reaching your limit when Sans picked the screaming skeleton up, pulled him close to his chest (at some point he had removed the child carrier) as they hammered on his ribs and he stared at Roman’s eyes until they returned the gaze. Through Roman’s watery eye sockets there seemed to be a silent exchange of words between them and Sans. 

The tired baby finally slumped against Sans’s chest and rubbed their face into the red jumper that was always on his figure.

The OuterTale version of Ms. Toriel proceeded with the check up shortly after, her hands having to hover over the child as they rested against Sans’s chest. She explained everything was fine and that you had around three quarters of an hour left until the two hours were up. You thanked her, apologised and left after securing the baby carrier around your chest instead.

Running back to the gym, you arrived slightly out of breath and a sleeping Roman in Sans’s arms. You suggested moving Roman into the carrier so that Sans had both hands free and he agreed. The small child was slowly lowered against your chest and remained asleep as Sans’s hands hovered near your face. You looked up at him questioningly and he seemed to shake from the transfixion on your features, then hurried to a station where the recipe and ingredients sat. You released a breath that you had been subconsciously holding, your mouth drier than earlier.

The sound of a countdown began and your attention turned towards the electronic clock on the wall. There were thirty minutes left and Sans happened to be frantically trying to measure the ingredients out with his callous phalanges, and getting extremely angry and frustrated with its lack of cooperation. You sighed, walked over and bumped him to the side with your hip.

Roman remained asleep.

The measurements for the ingredients were simple and you had mixed all the pieces together in a matter of minutes. Sans stood nearby and sent glares to anyone who came too close or happened to let their gaze linger on your quick hands. You shrugged at his actions and poured the mixture into a nearby pan, then followed the orders written down and walked towards Mr Ding, who took you into the cafeteria that was next to the Gymnasium. 

Sans hovered next to you nervously with the bottle you had to put the liquid in. There were twenty minutes left and you could feel the pressure increasing on your shoulders. You never took yourself for being THIS competitive. It was kind of fun. You switched the stove on and placed the pan on the nob, an almost resilient cook hovering nearby. 

Why was she here on a Sunday?

You slowly mixed the liquid until it began boiling and turned it off whilst shielding Roman from the occasional bit spitting from the pan. Sans seemed eager to have the challenge over with as he brought the bottle closer and a plastic funnel to pour the liquid into the bottle with less mess. There was thirteen minutes left and Sans got ready for the boiling liquid as he pushed the funnel into the top of the bottle, his hand wrapped around the wide plastic at the top. You grinned at his impatient actions and pulled the pan off of the nob, slowly tipping the liquid down the plastic implement and watching the so called ‘medicine’ fill the bottle. When it was nearing the top of the bottle, you stopped pouring and reached for the cap of said bottle. Sans took it eagerly and twisted it onto the top.

Done.

The two of you handed the bottle in to Mr Ding and he smiled widely, giving both of you a strong pat on the shoulder. He proceeded to let you sit down with Roman until the remainder of the class finished in ten minutes. You thanked him and Sans grunted, following behind you closely and watching Roman as he began to stir slightly. 

“That was certainly an experience!” You laughed and Roman opened his eyes at your actions, his hands rubbing over his eye sockets dozily. “And it looks like a certain skeleton feels a little better now.”

Sans slumped down next to you and threw an arm over your shoulders. His hand traced the side of Roman’s face and the little baby watched him blearily, a crooked smile stretching over their cheeks as they watched Sans. 

You were going to miss this.

You were going to miss Roman.

You were going to miss them.


	11. Underfell Sans: Day 7- Challenge FAIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not looking good... And then Roman learns a new word.

“whaddya mean we failed a challenge?”

You watched the discussion between Mr Ding and Sans as the two skeletal monsters argued over one of the beginning challenges. Roman watched the two with a disinterested look and found themselves much more absorbed with your fingers, watching them move every time that they pushed or pulled them.

“I said earlier that you had to collect everything on the shopping list and nothing else. By the looks of your receipt, you didn’t obey the rule.”

Sans looked to be on the verge of combustion.

“what do ya mean we bought somethin’ else?! we only bought what was on the list!” He growled out and used his hands to extenuate his point.

“Well, it appears that you also purchased a box of Temmie Flakes. This large purchase goes over the amount of ‘money’ that we gave you for this challenge,” Mr Ding explained matter-of-factly. Sans was glowering less at him now, and more at the wall.

“those fucking temmies!” Mr Ding seemed shocked at his words and scolded Sans for his vile words. You sighed and ran a hand over Roman’s head, the small skeleton beaming up at you positively.

“Now, you wouldn’t have anything to do with this?” The baby blathered a series of noises and you smiled gently. “Apparently not.”  
Sans strode back over to you and wrapped his hand around your wrist, a small envelope in his opposite palm. It appeared Mr Ding had cut you some slack and caved in to giving you everything but the babysitter coupon.

“c’mon, we’re going home. i’m done with that bassssss-eball. baseball. i said baseball.” Sans corrected himself despite his grumpy attitude, and began walking out of the gymnasium as several parents excitedly talked about which teacher and day they would have care for their kid.

“Hey, do you want to watch a movie tonight?” Sans glanced back at you and shrugged ruggedly. “Because Roman’s dinner time and bedtime are around six, so that leaves us with four hours to relax, have some pizza and watch a good movie. Sounds good, right?” The skeleton in question nodded sharply and tugged you closer to his body, his mass emitting a nice temperature against the bitter wind.

“sounds good.”

You stepped closer to Sans and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Hey, we can watch anything you want tonight. Would that make you feel better?” You questioned softly and Sans stopped, his body turning towards you.

Oh shit.

Did you fuck up by asking about his emotions? 

Two arms enveloped you and Roman, Sans face pressed deeply in to the crook of your neck. He took a deep breath and released you, a small grimace etched into the bone of his face as he began speaking, “don’t ask ‘bout my shitty feelings right now, a’right? I don’t even know what the fuck i’m feeling. i doubt you would either.” 

Although the phrase was worded harshly, you understood that it was unintentional and Sans was merely trying to grasp the whole emotion deal even after living with it for many years. “Okay, I’ll just wait it out until you know.” You bumped his shoulder affectionately and Sans smiled starkly. Roman seemed to sense the playful atmosphere and began waving their limbs joyously. “Woah, calm down there Mx. Skeleton. It’s only midday! Wouldn’t want you tiring yourself out too quickly~” 

Roman huffed at your indignant tone and batted your shoulder in retaliation.

“hey runt, don’t hit your ma. how’d ya ever plan on getting a datemate with that attitude?” Sans joked and poked Roman’s nasal passage, making the baby wrinkle their face in distaste and cross their pupils to see where the finger touched their face.

You couldn’t help the loud laughter spill over your lips at Roman’s face. The poor child looked so confused at the sensation and oh my god- they were trying to poke Sans’s nasal bone in return. This was too good. And they looked so frustrated! That was too cute. How were you going to let them go after this?

“Sans!” You tried to repeat your best friend’s name but you were cracking up too much to speak properly. The large skeleton now had his phone out and was probably filming your laughing fit whilst Roman huffed grumpily. “Noooooo, don’t film meeeee!”

“you aren’t fighting back,” he replied snarkily and pushed his phone closer to your face.

“Shut up, Sans!” 

“nope, you’re stuck with me being a sarcastic ass.”

“Languageeeeeee,” you lamely replied whilst continuously cackling. Sans proceeded to push the camera near Roman.

“and what do you think about your mum, runt?” The small skeleton shook with your laughter and stared at the camera confusedly.

“Ass?” You froze at Roman’s word and looked up at Sans. The skeleton buckled over with laughter.

“what’s your mum, roman?” Oh please no-

“Ass?”

“SANS!” The skeletal monster fell on to his back whilst shaking with laughter, loud snorts and chortles escaping past his jagged teeth.

“i have no regrets.”

At least he was feeling better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why Sans was so upset? *shrugs*


	12. Underfell Sans: Day 7- Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets overemotional and a fight happens. Luckily, the reader is too stubborn to leave it unresolved, although they're overemotional too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Brief mentions of gore

“I thought we agreed no horror movies? It will wake up Roman,” you groaned and flopped onto the red sofa. Sans chuckled evilly and grabbed a handful of the popcorn from your grasp.

“it’s not a horror movie, even if the title screen looks like one,” he explained. “it’s actually a romance film.”

“Say WHA?” You laid your head on Sans’s lap, staring up at him with a confused gaze. “Why are we watching a romantic movie? Is it a romcom? Cause I could understand that, but not if it’s pure romance.”

Sans pressed his hand over your face as he grinned, “nah. it’s a romantic movie, not a romcom. can’t a guy like romance movies without being judged?” You pulled his hand off your head and looked up at him warily.

“You sure it’s a romance movie?”

“one-hundred and ten percent. i’ve seen it before and it’s actually pretty good. don’t judge it until ya try it.” You watched Sans’s face for any shift of facial change or anything that would indicate he was lying. 

“Fine, but if you’re lying, you’re doing the remaining diaper changes until next Monday.” Sans seemed a little more hesitant after that wager but he still accepted. “Alright then! Let’s press play then.”

Fun fact: It was NOT a romance film.

The film started with a rather shocking scene. There was a bloody corpse laying in satin sheets, a knife stabbed through its stomach and a carved heart with blood seeping through the skin cut into the body’s flesh. Its head was removed and sat on the night stand with a series of chocolates and nicely wrapped candies shoved into its mouth and down its throat.

The body looked male.

You looked at Sans uncertainly and slightly disturbed, but he sent you a wink in return and offered you the side of his body to curl up against. Whether or not he was expecting you to accept, you buried into him like it was your lifeline.

The scene continued and a pretty average looking women arrived home. She wasn’t usually what protagonists in romance movies looked like, nor was she an idiotic character used in most horror movies. She was just average. It was a nice change instead of overly gorgeous people falling in love. The woman walked into her home and removed her coat. You could now see her curved stomach and it was obvious she was pregnant. She picked up her phone and seemed to call someone named Roderich? That was an unusual name. 

He didn’t pick up.

Your heart sunk and subconsciously pressed closer to Sans. The skeleton monster rubbed his fingers soothingly over your spine and shoulder blades.  
The woman continued her usual routine and ended up making dinner for both her and ‘Roderich’. You watched in fear of what would happen next and tensed up when she began walking up the stairs. The door of her bedroom swung open and she entered. The character stopped, looked at the bed and continued moving forward.

Your eyebrows creased in confusion.

She perched on the side of the bed and drew the blade from the man’s stomach. A note was tied neatly to the knife and she read it carefully, a bit of blood from the corpse smearing onto her fingers. The woman smiled and turned to the head. She walked over and opened the man’s jaw wider than before, her hand slipping in and removing a wrapped rosemary from the mouth.

She licked the blood off her fingers and unwrapped the chocolate.

You felt sick.

Fun fact: It was a romantic serial killer film.

And by the end of said movie, you were practically shaking and clinging onto Sans for moral support. As much as you adored/hated horror movies, that was the worst (or best if you asked Sans) film you had ever seen and had all of the horror movies you had ever watched combined together with the most gruesome and terrifying scenes to create some sort of terrifying hybrid. 

It was horrifying.

The worst part of it all was that Sans hadn’t been lying and that you had to do the remaining changes for Roman in the upcoming week. Fantastic.

“so, was that romantic enough for you?” Sans questioned mischievously and grinned when you glared at him. Pushing away from him, you threw a pillow at his head and watched with disappointment when it missed.

“Ugh, you’re mean.” The skeleton let out a silent snort at your childish antics and latched his arms around your body, pulling you down unexpectedly and into his soft pyjama top. Knowing from past experiences, you surrendered in to his weird manifestation of a hug and cage of bones.

“ya love me though,” Sans purred and rolled over with you in his grasp.

“Do I love you?” You met his pupils challengingly, “Really?” His face began to fall and you broke character to pat his head childishly. “Yeah, I do.” The two of you grinned at one another’s silliness and both let out series of chuckles, snorts and giggles.

“We should really get to bed, you know.” 

“yeah, but I’m comfy here. don’t break my poor skeleton soul,” Sans countered.

“What soul? I thought you were a big, bad skeleton who will never admit defeat to anyone! Mwah hah hah.” The weak imitation of Sans made him smile, despite the mockery in your words.

“oh, but aren’t you supposed to be the adorable new girl who will capture the hearts of all around her? tee hee.” A smile rose over your lips at the stupidness in his words.

“Nah, I think you’ve got me mistaken with Frisk.”

Sans broke out into a new set of laughter at your remark and flicked you on the nose. “don’t diss frisk, monster kid may bite you into oblivion,” he declared and made you grin cheekily.

“I wouldn’t doubt it!” That made the two of you start cackling once again. When the pair of you calmed again, a comfortable silence filled the living room and you watched each other with tired eyes and eye sockets.

“hey (y/n), what do you think is going to happen when we give back roman?” Sans asked much quieter and more sincere than usual. The change of tone shocked you. You stared at Sans uncertainly. 

“What do you mean? We’ve still got a whole week before we have to give them up.” The skeleton tilted his head downwards and his forehead rested against your hairline as a series of exasperated words tumbled from his mouth.

“i don’t fucking know! us. this whole partnership we’ve got goin’ on. you don’t even fight when i pick ya up now- or when I stand much closer than normal friends do. and it’s only been a week! mighty asgore. i don’t even know what this whole relationship we’ve got goin’ is. are we friends, best friends or are we supposed t’ be something tighter and more romantic?” 

You stared at Sans uncertainly as he continued to burst out word after word.

“fucking christ- i don’t even know if ya like me that way! and this is all so stupidly cliché. i hate it! you’re just so cuddly and nice. you put up with my shit and don’t judge me for those idiotic ‘night terrors’. just- why do you put up with me? and i don’t even want to know what you’d do if ya don’t share my feelings. having Roman brought us closer, which is another fucking cliché, and when they’re gone… am i just gonna have to go back to all those stupid innuendos to get my feelings across to ya? or have to throw you over m’shoulder to get any physical contact with ya?”

A much less comfortable silence filled the room and Sans shifted further away from you.

“ya know what? forget it. i didn’t say anything.” The large monster shoved himself over the sofa and quickly exited the living room, his bedroom door slamming shut only a moment later. You remained silent as the suddenly realisation crashed over you.

Sans liked you.

He liked liked you. As in- he would date you.

And you didn’t do anything! 

Your hands gripped your hair. It had all happened so fast! Did it even happen?

Did you even like him that way? The thought had crossed your mind on several occasions, but you had never actually acted upon it or seriously considered it.  
Did you actually like him romantically? 

You quickly shook the thought away. It didn’t matter right now. If your crush just rejected to you (even if it was unintentional), you would be crushed! You needed to speak to Sans NOW. The motive made you move fast and knock on Sans door, trying to still remain quiet enough to not awake Roman. You were surprised they hadn’t woken up from all the noise.

“Sans- Hey, can we talk?” No reply.

“Sans please. You know how I am! I’m dense and can be pretty slow at catching up.” No reply.

Despite your worry for Sans, tears bubbled up in your eyes. There was a chance the two of you would end up not being friends because of this. And you sure as hell didn’t want that to happen.

“Sans, please open your door. I’ll start singing ‘Do you wanna build a snowman’ if you don’t. I know how much that song annoys you!” No reply.

Nope. You weren’t going to cry. Crying would be stupid and as Sans said earlier, super cliché.

“Ok, I won’t sing ‘Do you wanna build a snowman’, but please just open the door. This is a huge misunderstanding!” No reply.

You groaned, tears beginning to fall as you glared at the door. 

“You- You ASSHOLE! You won’t even let me explain myself. At this rate, I’m going to wake up Roman and then you’ll have two crying babies on your hands.” No reply.

“FINE! DO WHAT YOU WANT-!” Your back was pressed against another’s torso and two hands wrapped around your fingers. A choked sob was released from you, tears beginning to fall steadily down your features. And only ten minutes ago, you had been happily cuddling Sans whilst watching a stupidly scary movie.

“geez, you humans are so emotional. i was in the bathroom,” the ever husky voice of Sans teased you. As much as you wanted to be mad, you were succumbed with relief and turned around to pull him into a tight hug. Your tears began to create a wet patch on Sans’s shirt and he sighed, maybe out of exasperation or maybe in relief? Maybe it was a mixture of both.

“For fucks sakes, you made me a complete mess in a matter of minutes,” you moaned and scrubbed the tears away from your eyes. “And only by telling me to ‘forget about it’. That’s a mighty super power there!” You joked weakly.

“heh.” Sans ran his fingertips over your scalp. “it only works on people i care for, i guess. don’t quote me on that! i’ll deny it as long as papyrus is an edgy fuck.” You smiled at the defensive tone.

“Alright, I won’t.”

The comfortable silence rolled over once again.

“sorry for walking out on ‘ya.” Sans was apologising? Fucking Christ. He must feel bad for making you cry. “i didn’t know it’d make you a snotty, salty mess.”

“Oh, fuck you! Just because I don’t know how I feel about you, doesn’t mean I would let you hightail it out of this friendship.” Sans seemed to chuckle at your description and you melted further into his embrace. This was all so surreal. You might as well be in a cheesy romance movie. Not a serial killer romance movie. A cheesy teenage romcom.

“so, what’d we do from now on?” 

Was that a bashful tone in Sans’s voice?

“do we date? stay friends?” You shrugged in his grip.

“Maybe we do a bit of both,” you proclaimed and Sans looked down at you in surrender. “We could do romantic friend stuff, like hold hands, cuddle and give each other kisses on the cheeks. And when I figure out my feelings for you, we could work on from there?”

Sans seemed to consider it and finally nodded in agreement.

“a’right. i can work with that.” A light smile caressed his bones and it was probably the softest expression you had ever seen on him. “but you do realise that in a span of fifteen minutes, we just went through our first fight and have started ‘dating’. 

you sure move fast, (y/n).”


	13. Underfell Sans: Day 9- Friendly meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys fangirls and you learn something new about Sans.

“And that’s pretty much what happened,” you elucidated to Alphys. The poor drake-monster looked to be on the verge of a nosebleed and was frantically flailing her hands, almost as if she was clearing the air of any bad thoughts that may have entered the two of yours’ conversation. After a series of disjointed phrases and sounds tumbling off her tongue, Alphys collected herself and straightened the spiral glasses on her snout. She watched you with an empty expression that was similar to a blank canvas and a large grin slowly stretched across her face. It was only mildly disturbing.

“So, Sans and you are officially a thing?” The monster leant forward eagerly, her claws latching onto the lunch table separating the both of you. It appeared that everyone else in the group had activities this lunch and Sans had taken Roman to an extracurricular class about textiles and fabrics. You were curious about his enthusiasm for sewing and stitching.

You shook your head.

“Nah, we have a kind of ‘friends with benefits’ thing going on.” Alphys rose her eyebrows. “But, y’know, without the sexual stuff.” That seemed to deter her thoughts down a much less dirty path.

“(Y/N), you must understand how important this is!” You stared at your friend uncertainly and slowly replied with an ambiguous ‘no?’ Alphys seemed to be on the verge of combustion and latched on to the back of your hands. “None of the skeletons in this school have ever had a romantic attraction to another being. Whether they are human or monster, female or male- it has never happened! Sans could be the exception.” 

… Whaaaaaat?

“Alphys, I’m pretty sure that’s incorrect.” The drake frowned at your disapproval of her theory. “Papyrus likes his project partner- Artemisia, I think?” This made Alphys move her hands of your own and begin ringing them.

“R-Really?”

Oh no. She sounded so disappointed.

“Hey, don’t worry about it! You could be right,” you encouraged. “Sans and Papyrus could be the exceptions.” Alphys perked back up at the possibility.

“Yes! That is true. They are siblings, so maybe it is a domineering trait in the pair of them and not in any other alternate universe skeletons! (Y/N), I must go and test my theory. I shall see you later!” The small monster jumped off her seat and scuttled away whilst counting the different theories on her fingers, her snout upturned into a mischievous smirk and the stubby tail of hers wagging excitedly.

You feared for the temporary child that she and Undyne were caring for.

Looking back down at the table with an empty bowl of ramen and a half-empty plate of pizza, you picked up the two trays and moved to tip the remaining food into a nearby rubbish bin. Stacking both trays and the eating utensils on the side, you secured your rucksack and began walking out of the lunchroom with the memory of your maths homework taking up the capacity of your thoughts. 

The walk back to your apartment was relaxing. You happened to bump into Undyne on the way, who was juggling a fish-drake monster hybrid in her arms as it tried to clamber over her shoulder. She made curt small talk and invited you, Roman and Sans over for a playdate sometime. Undyne also mentioned about seeing which of the groups children would be victorious in a fight, in which you politely declined and explained that Roman probably had a low hp like Sans. She shrugged it off as an exceptional answer.

Once arriving at your front door (temporary front door?), the sound of an all too familiar theme song met your ears and an unintentional groan welcomed itself into the corridor. Sans was back with Roman, and Roman was watching Micky Mouse Clubhouse once again. It had become their favourite TV show and usually dragged you or Sans into watching it with them. It was your daily torture.

“Hey guys, I’m back!” A joyous squeak greeted you as the front door closed quietly. A certain baby skeleton came crawling down the corridor to say hello and booped your nose appreciatively when lifted by your arms. “Hey Roman, how you feeling, sweetie?” The tike in your grip pushed their face into your cheek, leaving a soft imprint of their smile on your flushed skin and causing you to coo appreciatively. 

Was that some kind of pseudo-skele kiss?

“welcome back, wifey. how was classes?” You looked up from Roman and met Sans’s pupils as he hung his head off the living room sofa. The large skeleton grinned as you sent an eye roll his way and his smile widen as you strode into the room with Roman gurgling whilst he lay cradled in your hands. You draped over Sans’s legs.

“Good. I ended up missing this little joker-,” you poked Roman’s belly, “-in my earlier classes, but it was nice to put my full concentration into the chemistry lesson. Although, I am certain Roman would have really enjoyed watching the different chemical reactions.”

Sans sent a mocking pout your way.

“and ya didn’t miss me?” You flicked his creased brow bones.

“Don’t you start!” He chuckled at your playful frustration and watched as Roman crawled out of your grasp, proceeding to splay themselves out over his stomach. They were out like a light. In his moment of weakness, you pulled out the phone from your rucksack and flicked in onto the camera app. Sans sent you a warning glare but he made no comment as the sound of a shutter clicked several times.

New background? Check.

“just for that, you ain’t getting’ to see the new clothes i made for the runt.” The skeleton watched you smugly. The shock must have been evident on your face as his grin turned malicious. 

“Wait- You made them something?” You shifted closer to him.

“yup, i’m pretty good with a bit of thread and a needle. who’dya think made pap’s scarf?” Sans taunted. You shrugged in reply to his rhetorical question.

“I dunno…” You trailed off. “But I need to see the clothes you made for Roman! Lemma guess, they’re either super edgy or super devilish.” Your skeletal roommate snorted at the description and lifted his arm to pull over a package secured by cellotaped tissue paper.

“why don’t you see for yerself?” 

You immediately tore the paper off.

In your hands was a devil onesie with dark red horns and a forked tail stuffed with cotton. There were black buttons sewn up the front of the left side and the fabric felt soft against your fingers. Underneath the onesie sat a red polo shirt with mini shorts and a fur-trimmed jacket.

Holy shit.

“You literally made their clothes to be the exact same as yours!” You snorted and picked up the mini shorts. “This is so perfect! As soon as Roman wakes up, I’m taking a picture of you both with the matching clothing.” Sans agreed reluctantly.

“Tell me though. I imagined a textile class would just be teaching you how to sew labels onto collars and to maybe fix a tear or two. How’d you accomplish all this,” you gestured to the pile of outfits, “in an hour and a half?”

Sans rose his hands into the air and moved them to form a semi-circular shape.

“magic.”

You stared at him, unsatisfied. Said monster smiled as you began to complain, “If I didn’t know you well enough by now, I’d probably pester you for the next hour.”

“it’s lucky that you know well enough not to.”

“I didn’t say that,” you purred. 

Sans watched you uncertainly and shifted Roman slowly off his chest. “not whilst the baby is sleeping.” You pouted and left out a huff of laughter.

“Fine. I’m going to go but them in their crib, and then you tell me how all those clothes were created in less than two hours.” You lifted Roman from Sans’s arms and let their face smoosh into your collarbone. “Deal?”

Sans nodded, “whatever floats your boat, toots.” You grimaced at the nickname.

“Change of plan. Never call me that name again and I won’t make you explain.”

“sounds good, doll.”


	14. Underfell Sans: Day 9- Photograph?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is being completely unreasonable and needs to get his act together.

“(y/n). no.” Sans growled at you lowly, his pupils flickering dangerously and the all-too-familiar red aura flashed in his left eye socket. You taunted him with an impish smirk.

The action of magic spurred Roman into a series of giggles. 

The small monster rolled onto their stomach and the hood of their new jacket fell over their face, silencing the giggles and a noise of wonder tumbled from under the black fabric. Both you and Sans turned away from your silent argument, staring at Roman. A snort broke the tension and the two of you to fell into mindless laughter. Roman finally escaped his hooded prison and beamed at the two of you, completely oblivious to how silly they looked.

“(Y/N) yes.” You leant down and lifted the bubbly child into your arms. “You wouldn’t dare hurt your kid’s feelings, right?”

Sans glowered at you once again. He folded both arms and fell back further into the sofa cushions.

“try me.”

You frowned and pulled Roman closer, his pupils staring up at you in adoration. The shorts Sans had made fit them perfectly, as did the red polo neck and the black hoodie. They really did look like a mini version of Sans. And now, said skeleton was fighting you over getting a picture of him and his so-called child. Even though he had previously agreed to early that day.

“In exchange for each picture, I will propose a kiss as an equal trade,” you replied monotonously. Roman seemed to find it even more entertaining than Sans’s aggressive magic flare as their Dad froze, his usually lumbering actions completely frozen in place. For a pretty edgy and ‘emotionless’ monster, he showed his feelings much more freely than you’d expect.

 

“W H A T ?” 

 

Your eyebrows furrowed at Sans’s outraged tone. The large skeleton moved forward and towered over your small stature, his eye sockets glaring down at you treacherously. You swallowed a lump of saliva that got caught in your throat.

“I said-” His hand landed heavily on your shoulder. Sans leant down and his mouth inched closer to your lips.

“i know what ya said, but i didn’t expect you to think i was so shallow i’d accept a kiss in exchange for a fucking picture of me and my kid.” You blinked at the ludicrous idea that Sans had planted into his brain.

“What the heck, Sans!” You growled. This made the skeleton back away slightly. “Why must you interpret everything I say incorrectly? I don’t think you’re shallow- I just want a picture of you and Roman in matching outfits.” You hoisted the baby in your arms higher, their eyes watching both Sans and you warily. It was probably the first time that Roman had actually experienced an argument first hand. 

“then why’d you suggest it like that?” Sans bit back twice as hard. You rolled your eyes at his tone, the ever angry trait in you spiking at his words.

“I didn’t. For Christ sakes- it was a joke.” The two of you glared at each other darkly. “And maybe I WANTED you to kiss me!” You yelled infuriatedly. Heavy silence fell over Sans and you.

Roman whined at the lack of noise and seemed to decide that they should make their presence known as they became slightly heavier due to excess liquid flowing into their pull ups. Groaning at the impossible timing, you carried Roman out of the living room and into their bedroom- Slamming the door on your way out.

Taking a quick breather, you walked towards the changing table in Roman’s nursery whilst grumbling curses inaudibly.

“Sorry baby,” you cooed softly and trailed a hand down the side of their skull. Roman sniffled quietly as you lay them on the changing mat and started moving them out of their clothing and nappy. The small skeleton did little to resist and was quickly bundled up into their previous clothing, a dry pull up and a tear-resistant pacifier placed in their mouth.

“Your Dad is just very annoying at times,” you explained- it was more to yourself than Roman. “He has good intentions, but very little self-control over his temper and thoughts.” You trailed off and pulled Roman down to sit on the floor with you. “Maybe we should sit in here until he cools off, right sweetie?” 

The baby in questioning gurgled around their plastic dummy and fell onto a large dog teddy- one that looked very familiar to the famous ‘annoying dog’ that patrolled campus and tore up many of the Papyruses work and books. You shook your head and watched as Roman proceeded to try crawling around the room with a toy that was two times larger than him. This went on for ten minutes, Roman sometimes crawling back with a book for you or one of their ever-favourite building blocks. In your fascination of their actions, the soft clicking of the nursery door passed your ears silently. It wasn’t until a loud thumping noise echoed from the doorway and two legs trapped you in a boxed position, did you actually take into count that Sans had cooled off so relatively fast.

Two arms drew you close to a sturdy chest and you felt his head land heavily on your shoulder. The pair of you remained silent as Roman crawled towards you with a glow-in-the-dark star that had fallen off the ceiling. You thanked them quietly, the tiny monster laughing at your appreciative words and continuing on their adventure with annoying dog- toy edition.

Amongst watching the child that was your temporary kin, Sans curled himself further around you, his legs hunched up and feet planted next to your crossed legs. His firm arms wound around your chest tighter and made you submit defeat, your back pressing flat against his stomach and the humming of magic creating a tingling sensation on your spine. The back of your head fell onto his chest and met his sternum softly. Both of you remained in comfortable silence as Roman’s random chatter filled the empty space.

“’m sorry,” Sans spoke softly- almost a white noise to the naked ear. “i’m a fucking asshole and i jump to conclusions a lot, it’s just what I do.” He growled in frustration and pushed his face closer into the nape of your neck, finally silencing when your hand brushed against his jaw timidly.

“It’s okay-”

“NO IT AIN’T!” 

Roman stopped their muses at Sans’s violent reaction and fell onto their bottom in surprise. The skeleton sitting behind you was shaking and seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack, his breath quick and heavy.

“Sans! Calm down. It’s alrigh-” 

“no. no it’s not.” His face was almost completely pushed into your flesh. “i suck and am terrible- just like everyone at this god damn school thinks i am.” You tried to turn around to console Sans, but found it futile. “And i like you- i really like you and it’s so stupid how my soul seems to hum whenever you smile or are happy or get mad or- or-”

“Sans, shut up for a second,” you sighed and felt him relax around your body. “First of all, we’re getting into some pretty deep territory here. We can talk about your soul later, but we have other matters on hand right now.” 

He nodded.

“Second, I know you aren’t a very open monster and that is reflected into your tolerance and anger output- but you need to learn how to manage that outlet.”

He stiffened and let out a sigh of defeat.

“Good. Number three,” you rose three fingers in front of your face. “We’re both pretty short-tempered, you’re not the only one at fault right now.” 

Nod.

“And finally-,” you cracked a smile, “-Explain how, no matter what we’re arguing about, we manage to sort it out so quickly.” Sans seemed to chuckle weakly at your odd statement.

“stop being so humerus, doll. i thought we were having a moment.”

You grinned.

“I try.”

Sans hummed and returned his attention back to Roman, who had managed to pull out a pop-up book from the small bookshelf on the left of his crib.

“Hey Sans?” The tall skeleton withdrew from your neck at the gentle tone in your voice. “If you’re still up for it, I’m still waiting for my kiss.”

This time, he didn’t refuse.


	15. Discontinued.

If you follow me on Quotev it is very likely that you already know this, but sadly I have to discontinue this series. I am no longer a hardcore Undertale fan. I'm sorry to everyone who really enjoyed this series! I was very psyched too, but I've gradually realised that this series has to be discontinued as I have the notes but not enough energy or will-power to write anymore for Undertale.

Thank you to everyone who enjoyed my work! I am so glad you enjoyed my writing up to this point.


End file.
